Cr1TiKaL
15:32 Cr1TiKaL_ 470dfa4e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.13.250.78 has joined ##JJJ 15:32 ? 15:32 Who is top dawg? 15:32 <+Top_Dawg> Wuher 15:32 no 15:32 <+Top_Dawg> Yes 15:32 of all the things I am im not stupid 15:33 Jay 15:33 Top_Dawg has changed nick to Ultimate_DylPool 15:33 DYLAN 15:34 <+Ultimate_DylPool> CRIT 15:34 <+kl0_> Hi 15:34 <+Ultimate_DylPool> (hugs Crit) 15:34 :D 15:34 Demons 15:34 <+Ultimate_DylPool> I think your gonna have to stop me from sucking your dick..... o_o 15:34 The heck? o_o 15:35 Cr1TiKaL 470dfa4e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.13.250.78 has quit timeout: 250 seconds 15:35 ... o_o 15:35 <+kl0_> o_o 15:35 Oh yeah 15:35 Who is +k1o 15:35 DON'T BAN ME JAY 15:35 <+Ultimate_DylPool> huehuehuehue 15:35 I PROMISE NOT TO SPEAK OF DEMONS 15:35 Who is +k1o 15:35 <+kl0_> I am Jay 15:35 <+kl0_> It's an L and 0 15:35 <+kl0_> KL0_ 15:35 JAY 15:35 PM 15:35 HEY 15:35 CAN I TALK 15:35 ABOUT 15:35 SELF INFLECTION? 15:36 <+kl0_> What o_o 15:36 <+kl0_> Go talk about demons o_o 15:36 OH WAIT 15:36 WHERE 15:37 WHO IS LEGION 15:37 <+kl0_> o_o 15:37 A demon 15:37 <+kl0_> Reed 15:37 REED PM 15:37 * Ultimate_DylPool is gay 15:37 <+Ultimate_DylPool> NO 15:37 Yeah I'm Reed too 15:37 <+Ultimate_DylPool> THATS NOT 15:37 <+Ultimate_DylPool> I'M NOT GAY 15:37 ... o_o 15:37 <+Ultimate_DylPool> JUST ASK NOVA 15:37 <+Ultimate_DylPool> I'M NOT GAY 15:37 <+Ultimate_DylPool> CRIT 15:37 <+kl0_> That's the tenth time you've said that 15:37 I am 15:37 <+Ultimate_DylPool> PLEASE 15:37 xD 15:37 <+kl0_> o_o 15:37 <+Ultimate_DylPool> oh nvm 15:37 <+Ultimate_DylPool> good 15:37 <+kl0_> :o 15:38 Nova be a hot bitch 15:38 <+Ultimate_DylPool> (kisses Crit) 15:38 <+Ultimate_DylPool> ikr 15:38 <+Ultimate_DylPool> I sucked her boob 15:38 Nova is a guy... 15:38 <+Ultimate_DylPool> I MEAN PENIS 15:38 <+kl0_> Nova's a guy? 15:38 <+kl0_> What 15:38 <+kl0_> Who's Nova? 15:38 <+kl0_> I've only heard of him/her 15:39 Yeah, that's what Dylan told me. He showed us a video on youtube of some guy showing proof. 15:39 Nova is some retarded dicatator who is secretly a guy 15:39 <+kl0_> Show me o_o 15:39 Honestly, I don't even know who the heck Nova is, I just always thought she was somehow Dylan's lover 15:39 <+kl0_> o_o lol 15:39 <+kl0_> I mean xD 15:40 Ok 15:40 afk brb in a sex 15:40 *sec 15:40 <+kl0_> o_o 15:40 I hate wiki so much 15:40 Cr1TiKaL_ 470dfa4e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.13.250.78 has quit Page closed 15:40 <+kl0_> Bye Cr1t 15:40 <+Ultimate_DylPool> ..... o_o 15:40 Bi 15:40 <+Ultimate_DylPool> Crits scary o_o 15:41 Ikr 15:41 Ultimate_DylPool has changed nick to Multiple_D 15:41 YourMomsDick69 470dfa4e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.13.250.78 has joined ##JJJ 15:41 <+kl0_> o_o 15:41 Fuck dick niggers 15:41 <+kl0_> lol thats so immature 15:41 <+kl0_> @your name 15:41 <+Multiple_D> Watch your mouth you disgusting inbred homosexual pervert 15:42 Remember when I said I didn't hate my life 15:42 Dylan 15:42 I lied 15:42 Are you chanel Admin? 15:42 <+kl0_> o_o 15:42 <+Multiple_D> Dylan just left 15:42 <+kl0_> Why do you need an admin, YourMomsDick69 15:43 ... 15:43 I dont 15:43 <+Multiple_D> I just caught you being racist you disturbed foul simple beast..... o_o 15:43 Nigger nigger nigger 15:43 @ Atom 15:43 -only one who gets who it is- 15:44 <+Multiple_D> Go choke on your mom's dick 15:45 <+Multiple_D> One day your going to say that word around the wrong people and end up shot up dead in an alley way 15:45 PRICE 15:45 PM 15:45 <+kl0_> mmmm skittles 15:45 Wut 15:46 brb 15:46 <+kl0_> They're good o_o 15:46 <+Multiple_D> I'm sure Crit tastes the rainbow.... 15:47 Bitch fuck off 15:47 xD 15:47 <+Multiple_D> "Bitch off" 15:47 <+Multiple_D> OK 15:47 <+Multiple_D> I WILL 15:47 <+Multiple_D> BITCH OFF 15:47 That_Clown 60e02261@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.224.34.97 has joined ##JJJ 15:47 <+Multiple_D> Finally.... 15:47 <+Multiple_D> Back up is here o_o 15:48 Sup o_o 15:48 lol 15:48 <+Multiple_D> I see why Lord Wuhrer banned you now 15:48 Correction 15:48 Quher 15:48 Wit 15:48 *Wait 15:49 <+kl0_> Hi oreo 15:49 <+Multiple_D> All Mighty Quher XD 15:49 Who was the Quher guy 15:49 there were 3 15:49 <+kl0_> Hi Boba* 15:49 <+Multiple_D> XD Jay 15:49 <+kl0_> Cr1t and Boba o_o 15:49 Hello o_o 15:49 BROTHER BOBA 15:49 Boba's been here 15:49 <+kl0_> When cr1t was here? 15:49 <+kl0_> o_o 15:50 The Würher 15:50 <+Multiple_D> I LOVE 15:50 <+Multiple_D> THAT BOBA'S IP 15:50 <+Multiple_D> BEGINS 15:50 Does Ace still plays that tank or war game o_o 15:50 <+Multiple_D> WITH 96 15:50 gotta add a ü 15:50 <+Multiple_D> 96 is Omar Gaithers old number 15:50 <+Multiple_D> Yeah 15:50 Ace is hiding 15:50 <+kl0_> Gaithersburg, MD 15:50 As R2D2 15:50 <+Multiple_D> Yeah 15:50 <+kl0_> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaithersburg,_Maryland 15:51 <+kl0_> Its funny that it exists... o-o xD 15:51 and is secretly all the noobs because that's what Bladez says 15:52 This is the most useless fact unless you're Blarth The mainline of CSX Transportation bisects Montgomery County and runs as many as 50 trains a day through the center of Gaithersburg. The MARC trains run on the CSX tracks, as do Amtrak trains, which go through Gaithersburg but do not stop. 15:52 <+Multiple_D> XD 15:52 What the heck 15:52 What kind of creep takes a picture of a high school parking lot and puts it on wikihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Gaithersburg_High_School,_Maryland,_March_3,_2010.JPG 15:53 <+Multiple_D> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzoQqxGwEVg 15:54 <+kl0_> o_o 15:54 im not clicking on that 15:54 'im not 15:54 <+Multiple_D> Interesting o_o 15:55 lol 15:59 o_o 16:02 DYLAN 16:02 I WANT A BJ D: 16:03 <+Multiple_D> Ok 16:03 I think just will be mad o_o 16:04 xD!!! 16:04 Multiple_D has changed nick to Insert_Name_Here 16:04 Because that Gunship said he's batman o_o 16:04 Oh o_o 16:04 Insert_Name_Here has changed nick to Cr1TiKaL 16:04 <+kl0_> Batman? wut 16:04 Cr1TiKaL has changed nick to Insert_Name_Here 16:04 Gunship216 I'm Batman. 16:04 IM CRIT 16:04 FUCK YOU 16:04 <+kl0_> xD 16:04 <+kl0_> Wait 16:04 Insert_Name_Here has changed nick to Cr1TiKaL 16:04 <+kl0_> do this 16:04 <+Cr1TiKaL> NOT ANYMORE 16:04 <+Cr1TiKaL> MOTHAFUCA 16:04 <+kl0_> /nick Cr1t 16:04 o_o 16:04 <+Cr1TiKaL> WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 16:05 <+Cr1TiKaL> *FAPS TO GAY PORN* 16:05 <+kl0_> YourMomsDick69: /nick Cr1t 16:05 Cr1TiKaL has changed nick to Cr1t 16:05 <+Cr1t> THANX 16:05 <+Cr1t> MOTHABITCHA 16:05 <+Cr1t> NIGGER 16:05 <+Cr1t> NIGGER 16:05 <+Cr1t> NIGGER 16:05 <+kl0_> o_o 16:05 <+Cr1t> *OTHER RACIST COMMENTS* 16:05 <+kl0_> You're acting very Cr1tty 16:05 <+kl0_> o_o 16:05 <+Cr1t> *SAYS RACIST STUFF ABOUT SELF* 16:06 Cr1t has changed nick to Multiple_D 16:06 fuck white people 16:06 <+Multiple_D> Actually I don't know what Crit is.... o_o 16:06 Whit people suck dick 16:06 <+kl0_> o_o 16:06 Im Crit dick 16:06 <+kl0_> Wow YourMomsDick69 16:06 <+Multiple_D> I'm assuming your an Alien Crit 16:06 no 16:06 o_o 16:06 <+Multiple_D> WHAT ARE YOU 16:06 <+kl0_> That was very racist, Cr1t 16:07 lol 16:07 <+kl0_> Even as racist as you saying n-word 16:07 <+kl0_> *can't say that because im white* 16:07 <+Multiple_D> Kahar said it 16:07 nigga o_o 16:07 <+Multiple_D> I'm like "WHat the hell aren't you like 5" 16:07 <+Multiple_D> Idk what Boba is either o_o 16:07 <+Multiple_D> I think white 16:08 <+Multiple_D> So now it's legal for me to shoot you and throw you in a ditch o_o 16:08 <+kl0_> xD 16:08 lol 16:08 <+Multiple_D> I AM ASSUMING 16:08 <+Multiple_D> SINCE 16:08 Whive > Black 16:08 <+Multiple_D> THE TIME BLAST CHANGED HIS PROFILE PIC TO HIM IRL 16:08 o_o 16:08 <+Multiple_D> BOBA DID THE SAME 16:08 LINK 16:08 <+Multiple_D> AND IT WAS A WHITE GUY 16:08 <+Multiple_D> SO YEAH 16:08 LINK LINK LINK MOTHER FUCKER 16:08 I still have that pic 16:08 <+Multiple_D> I THINK HE IS WHITE 16:09 LINK LINK LINK MOTHER FUCKER ---- 16:09 of blast 16:09 <+Multiple_D> Then link it o_o 16:09 link o_o 16:09 http://s24.postimg.org/hkogyon5d/blast.png?noCache=1383512982 16:09 Wait 16:10 gat 16:10 *gay 16:10 What's his name o_o 16:10 Ren yeah told me to put it o_o 16:10 <+kl0_> Oh yeah 16:10 <+kl0_> I remember that 16:10 I use to think he was cool o_o 16:10 <+Multiple_D> o-o 16:10 <+kl0_> He doesn't come on much 16:10 <+Multiple_D> Cuz he died 16:10 <+Multiple_D> In a car crash remember 16:10 <+Multiple_D> Or something 16:11 o_o 16:11 <+Multiple_D> No wait that was Ace's mom 16:11 wtf how that makes sense 16:11 xD 16:11 <+Multiple_D> SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM INVOLVING A CAR 16:11 <+Multiple_D> AND HIS COUSIN AKA HIM ON A SOCK CAME ON AND TOLD US